


Wolves and Tattered Capes

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Kuinaki Sentaku | No Regrets, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Farlan's a nervous predator that doesn't know how to pred, Rated teen because the voracious bits are a bit much for kids probably, Red Riding Hood AU, Red Riding Hood!Isabel, Technically this is furry?, Wolf!Farlan, a ton of voracious imagery, eventual vore, mild connections to original fable, there's nothing explicit about them it's just not something I think children should read, this is sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food had always been a problem in the forest; you take what you can get. Though it's not everyday you come across such a tasty-looking human out in the middle of the woods, however, though who's to say you have what it takes to lure them?</p><p>An attempt at trickery gone wrong sets Farlan at odds with a young girl, and it only becomes more challenging as he realizes he's not simply the hungry predator he thought he was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Eat or Not to Eat?

**Author's Note:**

> ... Let's just keep it short and say this is why you don't get me into your ships.

The sun seemed high up enough in the sky when the girl left, a basket of baked goods under her arm and a cheery attitude to embrace the day. She lived by herself for the time being, though she'd check in with her brother from time to time, and now was a good a time as any to check back. She might've lived off in the beginning of the woods, though it didn't bother her much- after all, most of the animals nearby respected her well enough, some even letting her approach- overall she was well off. 

Though she wasn't alone, nor was she safe there.

A few miles down the road, there was a pack of wolves stationed nearby, and with them a loner on the outskirts, pulling a boulder away from the entrance to his den and sniffing the air curiously. The scent of human filled his nostrils, and judging by the specifics of the aroma a young one at that- better to see where she was before anyone got a chance to carry them off yet.

It'd been a while since humans had come that way, after all- why not make some pleasant conversation and have them for dinner?

He made quick work of getting there, stirring branches and leaves along the path the girl took, hiding behind a bush to see what he could find. For a few minutes he waited like this, peeking over only as she crossed in his direction and watching her from behind the massive shrubbery, his tail swishing a bit as he caught his first sight of her.

The very essence of this girl intrigued him- the way she seemed to skip along in a carefree way, unafraid of the various creatures that lurked deep within the woods. A dark place in the forest was no place for her, no- he couldn't imagine a single reason for her being in this deep part of the forest, and yet there was some sort of charm about her- no, it wasn't that. She seemed decent enough, but that wasn't the thing about it that intrigued him so, and his stomach had no problems reminding him of that. 

Yes, she looked absolutely delightful. It was too much to simply watch, already starting to imagine the tantalizing flavor she must have. Besides, especially since it seemed his stamina wouldn't hold out for much longer, he couldn't help but imagine how sated a girl of her size could make him for some time... Oh... As the rumbling grew more prominent, the urge followed suit, though his self control held him back. It'd be wrong to simply snap her up and be over with it, no- besides he wasn't fully sure if trying to wolf down a struggling victim would be possible for someone relatively close to his size- if he wanted to devour her, he'd have to think of how. That he could do, but when was the right time to strike...? Better sooner than later in any case- who knew what foul beasts could be lurking in the shadows, ready to snap her up before he even got the chance? 

He couldn't wait for long, so best to be through with it... 

She didn't seem to notice him at all, making her way along the path with an enviable kind of confidence. Every so often a creature would skitter along the path, and from what the being could tell she'd be careful not to step on any of them. A mouse would run along the heel of her boot and she'd wait patiently for it to carry on its way. Yes, it was pretty clear from her caution in their place and the calmness of the beings that scurried without a care they didn't see her as a threat... Perfect. Surely, then, going up to her wouldn't frighten her, and if he was lucky she'd even think him a gentle creature...

"Now, whatever is a little girl like you doing in a place like this?" 

A pair of emerald eyes widened. Every muscle in her small body seemed to tense upon the sound of his voice. Even tucked under the blood-red cloak, he could see the anxiety in her eyes, and a hand reaching into her pocket. "W-What's wrong 'bout bein' here? Nothing ain't give me trouble here!" The longer she spoke, the more fear rose in her voice, gaze shifting to one almost of hostility. Where on earth was the voice coming from? A couple glances around revealed another figure, showing a canine figure. 

He was the opposite of a calm, gentle figure by appearance. If it weren't the beige fur running along the arms, legs and wolffish muzzle of his, it was the long, sharp fangs and black, sharp claws on the tip of each finger. That was the strange part- while features such a a thick furry tail and pointed ears indicated a lupine being, the remaining bits of his form mimicked a human, a collared shirt, complete with a small navy ribbon tied around his neck, and pants colored not unlike his fur completing this image. The mixture between the man and the wolf almost seemed intimidating in its own way, though the girl stood her ground and let no fear seep through her feisty exterior.

"My dear, you needn't fear me. It is the other animals here that you should fret over." He could smell her from where he stood, able to detect the waves of fear that she tried to shove back and the wonderful scent of her general person. The anger seemed merely a thin cover, and no match for a wolf's nose in any case.

The girl quirked an eyebrow, as if figuring out how to regard him. The fear was fading even from his sense of smell, though she still seemed slightly hesitant about the whole ordeal. From the wolf to the ground she looked, as if noting the canine's hungry stare.

"Er... And what creatures would those be? Most of the ones I've come across don't mind me much-"

"Ah, but you're in a rather dreadful crook of the forest, i-it'd be such a shame for a child like yourself to get stuck between the jaws and talons of the forest dwellers, now." The redhead was surprised to hear the nervousness in his tone, curiosity deepening with the second as the wolf stepped forward to place a hand on her back. "Such creatures await for one like you, their mouths foaming and more than prepared to rip you to pieces bit by bit the second they get the chance!" 

At this point she seemed to consider it. Was the anxiety and uncertainty in his tone enough to mask that secret desire of his? It'd always been hard to lure food in the past- one second he'd have it under control than overthink the worst, and his meals would escape him close to every time for a time until he hunted them down once more. Mice and other small things required less attention, though they weren't nearly as satisfying; yes, larger creatures needed a push, a set trap, a plan for their demise. And humans were no different in this respect, though only more complex for their minds would evade any visible snares.

"I ain't afraid of any predators." Her response completely caught him off guard, ears twitching slightly with her upbeat determination. "'Sides, if anything thinks they can just go ahead and scarf me down is gonna get it-" A knife slid from her pocket, silver blade sharp and well cared for. Judging by the condition it didn't look like she used it very often, though the way she waved it triumphantly in his face was enough to make him uneasy; any child who had a weapon of that sort was surely trained to use it properly, after all...

"But you see, dear child, such creatures don't simply travel alone! No- you'd be mobbed with the packs and flocks of them, and one knife isn't going to save you from being reared limb for limb," the wolf murmured, worriedly pushing the blade back with a clawed finger. "I'd expect you to at least know going out into this wooded area isn't safe alone, oh no- you'll be lunch in an instant! I-It's really best you come with me..."

 _She suspects me._ The thought dawned on him with dread, white fangs mangled into a grimace of sorts. _This isn't working at all and she's going to take the first chance she gets to gut me for acting like this... Oh, no, what the hell am I doing?! ___

He watched and waited apprehensively as the redhead opened her mouth once more, expecting some form of distrust to make its way into words...

"If yer coming along with me, can I at least get yer name, Mr. Wolf?" 

The canine couldn't help but heave a heavy sigh of relief. Perhaps things were going to work out in his favor, long as he didn't worry so much. "It's Farlan," he mumbled, tail carefully untucking itself from between his legs and giving her a small sniff. "You're not by any chance related to Levi, now, are you?" 

The redhead backed up for a moment. "Well, yeah- he's my brother, an' he's been sick lately. But how'd ya know that?" 

"You can tell a lot of things with an acute sense of smell," Farlan responded, pointing a claw at his nose. "Although I don't recognize the scent of such a delic- erm, I mean delightful girl like yourself!" The look in his eyes reeked anxiety and apprehension, gulping back his near-fatal mistake and hoping she wouldn't think too hard on it. A paw-like hand extended towards her, forcing the most hospitable smile he could on his face. "Now, whatever would your own name be?" He could sense her hesitation, but was it due to suspicion or mere curiosity? 

It didn't last for long; he could feel her hand against his, looking up at him with a bright, peppy look that was almost... Charming in its own respect. Why or how he wasn't sure, nor did he like it one bit: things couldn't even hope to go well if he found anything appealing in her personality! No, getting attached was a bad idea, for if he did the thought of ingesting her would be no less than foul. 

___I've just got to think about that scent... Yes, with such a pungent, sweet scent, she has to be scrumptious..._ _ _

__"I'm Isabel! It really is a pleasure to meet you, Farlan- m' sorry if I struck the wrong note with ya before."_ _

It indeed seemed as if something inside of him aside from his stomach was taking control, softly, quietly, but ever-so prominently. It would only take a moment to finish things up, yes, though there was a strange kind of emotion that kept him back. Mentally whacking himself for allowing such a thing to rise up over physical need, he released her hand and a somewhat more nervous expression took over. 

"Don't think too poorly of it- I doubt I made the best first impression myself." 

His mind was twisting and turning, feeling a massive pain in his head from the hunger... And the thoughts that betrayed him. What on earth was it that tugged at his heart this very moment?! It filled him to the brim with complete disbelief and worry. Luring her was one difficulty, though discovering these secondary thoughts only made it worse. _I can't do anything now, though... It really wouldn't be right... But better to get it done and over with before this damned feeling increases..._

_"Where exactly would your brother live, now? I might know a shortcut. He's pretty well known around this crick of the forest although I've never quite gotten the chance to visit him before." Another sniff to the air around her revealed some form of confections, and the faintest smell of tea. "And I'm assuming you're giving those to him when you get there?" Farlan inquired, a claw pointed at a basket in her hands._

Isabel nodded. "Ya. Why- ya want one?" 

_At this point, any sight of food was a godsend- though was she playing at anything, trying to trick a trickster in any way? Even still, a low rumble from deep within reminded him yet again that any food he could get was a godsend. He managed nothing more than a nervous nod, his ears flicked back again with guilt. _I'm never getting anywhere like this..._ _

Now, I could always play this off like it was an accident... 

Carefully, he leaned over to take the food from her, jaws stretching some to accommodate her hand as well. It was hard to detect her taste with the blueberries and sugar from the treat (it was something strange yet not horrible), though he never got a chance to. The moment he attempted to tilt his head back and swallow, her hand broke free, sliding it out of his jaws. 

The expression she wore was a mix of puzzled and disgusted. "Erm... Ya don't have to open yer jaws _that_ wide, y'know," Isabel murmured, brushing the saliva off with her other hand. "Don't take much to eat somethin' like that." 

"I suppose you're right." His expression turned to despair. _I'd be darned if she doesn't suspect me yet... Damn it... How can I try anything without intervention...? I could take her back to my den, perhaps- then she couldn't escape, no one would hear her- and even if they did, no one would try to get to her somewhere that far down without serious weapons on hand... Yes..._ Now that he had at least something in his stomach, it was much easier to think, turning around to face the girl. 

She stood a few paces away from him, her eyes showing every indication of suspicion from what he could see hidden beneath a seemingly forced smile. "Well, Farlan, s'pose I might as well be off!" 

The wolf halted. If she went away again, surely some of the other wolves would find her- and they were as dignified with their morals nor eating habits. Surely she'd be torn limb for limb like that; one portion of him didn't want to see her devoured by a creature aside from him... And the other didn't want her to die in such a way... The very thought had him mentally whacking himself. _I'm a wolf- I shouldn't be thinking like this! But either way I've got to do something before she leaves..._

"Wait!" 

No sooner had he uttered those words that a flock of ravens flew up through the trees, shrieking raucously towards anyone who'd come near. Not far from them, looking up, there were a dozen creatures she couldn't quite name staring down at her with bared teeth and sharpened claws. Her thoughts of getting away from the wolf were quickly disregarded- perhaps there was some truth to what he said, and perhaps she'd be able to get the best of him in the end. _I mean, he's one wolf... If goes to try n' eat me, I'll just smack 'em an' run. 'Sides it might be better to stick 'round fer a while case any other predators decide to try n' get me in the mean time..._ So reluctantly, she paced back once more, murmuring something under her breath as his arm wrapped around her shoulders. 

"Now, you see what I mean? The creatures in the forest won't try to attack you while you're with me, though if you're alone..." Isabel would've sworn she felt claws run against her back at his words- a false sort of protective gesture, perhaps. "Like I've said, mincemeat in seconds. You don't really want to know what it feels like to be shredded alive, do you?" 

The redhead gritted her teeth- if she'd had ears like his at this point, they would've been far shoved back with irritation- well knowing by now she wouldn't get very far without the canine by her side. Though she couldn't help but wonder: if he hadn't stricken yet, then was he simply as honest as he tried to appear, or plotting something against her...? 

_A mixture of the two. Those sides of him seemed to be battling hard as hell at this point, making it difficult to decide on what to do. Eat her or protect her? Devour her whole or keep her as a close comrade? Turn against her when she least expected it or snap the necks of anything that drew too near? It seemed impossible for him to decide! _I can't really do much right now; she'd have to be an idiot not to suspect I'm up to something. Damn it... If I'd just waited a little longer...! Best to see if I can get her to trust me a bit more in either case..._ _

_"You said you were off to your brother's, right?" The wolf took a small sniff of the air, trying to figure out a way to get where she wanted to go. _Now, I could easily try to find a way to get her there to calm her suspicions and lead her towards my den, this would be a lot easier..._ _

_"Ah, there." Farlan pointed a claw towards a place off the path, ears pointed in that direction. "I think I recognize his scent down that path- I wouldn't be surprised if that's a shortcut." At least he was honest; he could indeed detect the scent of the woodcutter somewhere further in those woods, though it was also true he could smell it not too far down the path she was on. That wouldn't do, of course- he'd been seen on the path... But the woods were fair game._

Isabel seemed to notice this as well, raising an eyebrow at his words and pointing in the same direction. "Uh... Ain't that wolf territory out there? I thought ya were the one who said to avoid places like that if I wanted to-" 

"Just because there's an order in packs over who gets to eat first doesn't mean the same rules apply for a loner like me," Farlan murmured, his ears flicking backward again with annoyance. "You're safe with me..." Though he couldn't help but lick his lips while she wasn't looking at the thought. _For now, at least..._

Unfortunately, she seemed to get the gist of it, turning to focus on him with an uneasy glance. One slip-up had currently cost him her trust, though if it'd done more than that... It wouldn't have been pretty at all. 


	2. Unfortunate Crossing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes entitled pack members ruin your reputation for your prey... Though open up an easier way around the issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update after forever! Sorry for the wait to whoever's reading this, though hope this can begin to make up for it. I'll try to polish up the last chapter sometime soon.

"So you know these woods pretty well, eh?" The spark of courage was returning to the redhead's voice, giving the blonde a playful grin as she looked him over once more. They'd made some progress through the eerie wilderness, though just from the swishing of tails and rustling of leaves behind it was obvious they weren't alone. The forest was always full of life, be it of allies or assorted hostilities.

"Well, I'd say so- I mean, I grew up in these woods," Farlan replied. "You get used to the landscape pretty easily over time, believe me. Why - you don't live anywhere close, I assume?"

"Well, not exactly..."

Farlan took a moment to look her over, giving a small nod. "I see. Taking it you haven't been back here for some time, huh?"

Isabel looked up, her gaze somewhat challenging. "Why'd ya say that?"

"First of all, I would've picked up your scent a lot quicker, and second... You're not exactly the best off in terms of your equipment. Like I've said, claws and teeth are a bit much for a tiny knife to take on all at once, don't you think?"

"I don't get why ya keep bringing that up," Isabel huffed, giving him a concerned stare. While she'd lightened up upon the realization he hadn't done anything to her at this point, it didn't make her particularly comfortable he kept bringing up her weak spots - on either a level of her pride or safety. "Either way, I'm sure I'll be perfectly -"

Before she could finish her train of thought, Farlan silenced her with a hand to her mouth. Upon receiving a questioning grunt, he flicked his ears towards a rock higher up on a hill. In the evening glow, a trio of wolves much like Farlan himself stood proud, as though watching for something to prey upon.

"Try to be as nondescript as possible right now," he warned, ears drawing back in moderate anxiety. "Last thing you want is those guys catching wind of you."

It was a relief the girl seemed to be listening to him with that recommendation; however, there was certain there was still some resistance, as he couldn't help but feel as though she was reaching out for her knife in her pocket...

"Hey, Farlan!"

Ears rearing further back in annoyance, the wolf gave a snarl in the direction of the voice - a dark grey wolf, a sneer on his face and blue eyes looking down mockingly. "The hell do you want, Sayram? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Sure can," the younger lupine sneered, the condescending note still in his tone and gaze. "That's a pretty tasty-looking meal you've got with you - shame it looks like you're more content chatting with it than finishing it off."

Gritting his teeth, the wolf removed his hand from Isabel's mouth. Already he could tell the tension had risen between them, able to detect that same fear in the redhead's scent. It was bad that another being had given her the suspicion, especially with the truest embedded in it - if this girl was given much more information, he had an unnerving sense she'd run for it.

"Oh, you wish," Farlan shot back, emitting a warning growl. "Why don't you make yourself useful to your own pathetic pack? I don't need your help."

"So you admit you're a coward, huh?" The wolf boy on the rock was all too keen to watch the larger wolf squirm. His tail wagged in an amused fashion, baring his teeth. "I caught your scent and figured I'd check out what was going on. Humans are pretty rare in that sort of condition, aren't they?" The male threw back his head and laughed, some of his cronies joining in. "Don't tell me you've grown soft for that morsel, now? You're a wolf - act like it."

"Farlan, I think it might be better if we - "

"What?!"

Isabel cut herself short as Farlan turned back around, his claws out and arms raised for the kill. A healthy amount of drool dripped from his mouth, and from the deep, ominous growl of his stomach it was pretty obvious what was going on. Ears reared almost impossibly back, tail lashing, and what with the other wolf's words... But was he actually going to do anything...?

In an instant, Farlan's expression flipped more to exasperation, softening just enough to take away the hostility of his demeanor. "What is your oh-so-fantastic idea, Isabel?"

Sayram looked on as they talked, becoming more intrigued by the second. "Oh, so the girl's got a name now? I knew it, you really are too soft to catch anything..."

"Oh, I'll show you too soft!" 

While the commented was directed at the wolf on the rock, Farlan shifted his aura to a much more aggressive, ravenous one than before. Just a moment before, he was able to talk with her pretty calmly, though a single look into his eyes had any attempts to reason eradicated. The redhead reached in hesitantly for her knife, pulling it out and raising it at him; too late, it seemed, for a furry hand reached down and grasped her wrist, threatening to draw blood with charcoal-colored claws. He leaned down a little, locking her in his deadly gaze and letting his jaws part...

Horrified, the redhead squirmed away as best she could, though the harder she tried to get ahold of her weapon the harder the claws dug in. Another attempt and the wolf finally raised her arm, knocking the weapon from her hand in a single swipe.

"It's useless, you know... Where are you going to go?" Farlan gave a devious grin, exposing unnervingly sharp teeth in the process. "Run from me, and Sayram and his pals will rip you to shreds... Get away from them and I'll hunt you down..." It took him a moment to let what he was doing sink in, though Farlan quickly grasped her from the back before she could run off. "I think we both know how this story ends, don't we, Isabel?"

Even despite her lacking will to show it, there was an undeniable sort of terror in Isabel's own demeanor. While she'd had her suspicions about this canid, it seemed she'd been proven wrong by these notions when he failed to attack her when he could've done so smoothly... She gulped, whole body tensing upon the slight drip down of saliva...

"I thought ya were better than this."

Farlan felt a slight pang in his chest, though shook it off. No doubt he'd be able to think much clearer when he had a full belly, yes - that was probably the bulk of the problem. If he'd just gobbled up this stupid girl earlier, than he wouldn't even feel anything... So why did it feel wrong? Not like he could escape his routes, though - he was a wolf, and Sayram was right when he said it was time he acted like it.

"It's your problem you decided to trust a hungry wolf, not mine."

Though before he could proceed, Farlan felt a jab to the gut. Staggering backwards a few paces, he noticed the redhead shoot back some herself, summersaulting and land hard on her back. So she'd managed to get out of his grasp... It could've well been considered impressive, though it wasn't enough for him to let her off.

"Listen, I know what yer after, but it ain't gonna work!" 

While he didn't like being told off by this girl, Farlan felt compelled to hear her out for whatever reason.

".... And what makes you say that, exactly?"

"Ya... Ya gotta just hear me out here... I can... Make a deal with ya."

The blonde's ears perked up a bit; honestly at this point he was just annoyed with her, but that didn't mean he was too hungry to rationalize if it was worth his time.

"Yes?"

"If ya just lemme see Levi one last time, I'm yers after that. I ain't gonna run away, and I ain't gonna fight ya either when ya decide to eat me n' get it over with." While Isabel had no idea if it was even possible for a being of very similar stature to her to pull off such a feat, there was a good chance there was. "Just... I wanna least get a chance to say goodbye to 'em..."

Sighing some, the wolf hesitated; there was more than a chance she'd try and run off, anyways, though something within him spoke above the hunger and ruled it out.

"Ugh, fine. But I don't want any trouble from you after that, got it? I've had enough shit for one day to handle that. You just better keep true to your promise with that..." The wolf stumbled forward, picking up the dropped basket in one arm.

"And I'll be keeping this," he grumbled, reaching down on the ground to retrieve Isabel's knife before she could even get up and try. "Got it? Now come on, if you want to go ahead and say your goodbyes, better get it over with."

Without another word, the blonde stepped forward, a furry arm reaching out and pulling her along in silence. From atop the hill the trio of wolves still gathered, but as of now they were nothing of Farlan's concern; they'd already blown whatever cover he had, though even still the notion of an easy meal at the end of this was all too tempting.


End file.
